


Despite this Mask of Happiness (I Drown in Dark Despair)

by FriendlyAutumn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Experimentation, F/F, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Not Beta Read, Unethical Experimentation, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyAutumn/pseuds/FriendlyAutumn
Summary: Smh my first fic and its this. Trigger warning for everything in the tags, plz read them. I'm writing this before i start the fic so I don't know what else I'm putting in here. I have an outline, but the stuff I fill it in with might have other topics that I will try to include in the tags and the summary.This is a zombie apocalypse au, so i might seem like im using the real people, but these are the personalities of their characters in game. I'll try my best to separate them from the real people.This is mature because I'm not sure yet where this fic would fall except for not in smut.
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This is my first work, as you can probably tell from the summary and the fact that it's the only work listed on my account. I'd like to think I'm fairly good at writing, but feedback is always welcome. I hope you like reading this, I enjoy writing it!

Everyone thought about an apocalypse, and many even prepared for it, but nobody ever predicted when it would come. 

Dream was 13 when it happened. He was sitting on the couch with his friends, Sapnap and Karl. They were over at Sapnap's place, watching TV. Sapnap's parents were out doing something. The audio cut out, along with the show, and they heard a voice.

"This is not a prank, this is not a joke, people who are dead are now coming back to life. If you are in an apartment or housing complex, please find a secure site to take shelter in. Scientists that are currently in secure areas are already investigating the cause of what can be called zombies, for lack of a better word. It has been observed that this disease is spread by an agent in the infected saliva. If you are bitten, you will die. Please gather rations and supplies. Evacuate unsafe areas, and stay safe." 

As soon as the broadcast cut out, dream heard screams from outside. He slowly got up to look outside. He peeked out of the curtains, and saw zombies surrounding anyone they could reach, the people lost in the crowd. Dream didn't want to know what happened after. He pulled away from the window, and started looking for weapons to defend him and his friends. He found a large kitchen knife, a baseball bat, and a gun. Sapnap and Karl had provisions and supplies ready, splitting them between the three of them, and they headed out the back door.

* * *

He was lost. Dream could admit that. He was utterly lost. He was separated from sapnap and Karl, and then immediately got bit. He didn't know where his friends were. He holed up in a room, waiting until he turned. Of course he wouldn't make it past the first month. Why did he think he would? He was 13, for God's sake. He felt himself getting dizzy, and closed his eyes. 

* * *

Dream woke up in the same position. He felt warmer then usual, but otherwise he was fine. He looked at his arm, and sure enough, the bite mark was still there. It had scarred over, leaving dream to wonder how long he was asleep. The thought at the forefront of his mind, however, was the fact that he hadn't turned. 

He groaned. Of course. If he wasn't going to be eliminated at the start, of _course_ he was going to be the only person immune. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here to say that the first chapter was weird, so im cutting it up more.

dream sighed. this was the tenth bite so far, and it had only been a month since he was separated from his friends!

this bite was harder to hide since it was on his face. his left cheek, to be specific. he wasn't dumb, he knew nobody would trust him anymore. they would kill him as soon as they laid eyes on his face. 

dream wandered the land, searching for something to cover his face. he eventually found a face mask, as well as a bandana and a scarf, all green. luck was on his side for this.

he spent his time searching for supplies now. he had gotten his hands on a radio some time earlier, it could be charged in the sunlight, and had a thing that had confused dream to no end for a while. it looked like a lever, but it was too large to be a switch for something on the radio, plus it didn't move up and down, but instead moved in circles, like the pedals on a bike. after a long time inspecting the device, he noticed a charging port. dream had held onto his phone charger in case he ever found a power source. he pulled the cord out and plugged it into the port. it didn't seem to be charging, but he kept it in there, just in case. some time after, he was messing around with the lever, spinning it around, and his phone lit up. he immediately started spinning it around faster, and after some time, his phone started gaining more power. once he had deemed it charged well enough, he opened up the GPS, which told him he was on the eastern border of Texas.

it was three months after he had figured out the radio. dream was walking along the streets of a town when his radio turned on, bringing hope with it.

"this broadcast goes to all survivors in range. this is from an alliance of survivor camps within the states Tennessee, Alabama, Georgia, Florida, North Carolina, and South Carolina. the alliance is made up of ten shelters within the aforementioned states. anyone seeking refuge will be welcomed, and provided for. this message will repeat within four hours."

dream immediately pulled out his phone, checking where he was. the nearest camp would be in Tennessee. he set himself up for a long journey, and got walking.

the journey took him eight months. dream had met his fair share of survivvors on the trip. some doubled-crossed him, some stole from him, some helped him, some acted nice before leaving him alone to be mauled by zombies. 

he was only about 3 days from the camp when he stepped into a trap.

dream was checking his location on his phone when a rope snapped around his leg, yanking him back and causing him to fall over. he tried to pull it out, but the rope held tight. the next thing he knew, a net fell over him, and someone came out of the foliage, smirking.

there was a prick in his neck, and his eyes fell shut without his permission. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, that's an actual radio. There's one in my house and its pretty cool. It takes a while to actually charge stuff tho.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cutting this chapter up a bit, I managed to drag out the other parts a bit more.


End file.
